The Troublesome Road
by EmrysGleek
Summary: "You don't have to do this alone, Bree" Bree and Chase are about to go on a long journey. Let's hope they make it.
1. Chapter 1

Lab Rats

A troublesome road.

Chapter 1

Bree's POV

I stared down at the tiny little pink plus sign that would change my life forever. My heart swelled knowing I was carrying a baby. But then fell a thousand miles when the reality of what was really happening kicked in. I knew that raising a baby would be tough but I was prepared to do it. I rose and left my bathroom putting the pregnancy test in the sink before I left. As I walked down the stairs all I could think about was the fact I had inside of me a little Chase Davenport. That's right. Chase was to become a father. Ever since we had found out that we weren't really related in anyway apart from the same last name, Chase and I had pursued our relationship that had been growing inside of us. Of course we hadn't gone public with it other wise we would have all kinds of trouble. That's when I realised that I couldn't tell Chase. If he new then he want to support me and the baby here but I couldn't stay here. At least not while I was pregnant. As I approached the living room I stumbled across something that broke my heart and fixed it at the same time. I saw Chase cradling baby Rachel. Rachel was Tasha's and Davenports baby girl. She was 2 months old and gorgeous. I had forgotten that me and Chase were babysitting tonight while Tasha and Davenport went on there first night out since Rachel was born and Adam and Leo had deserted us to go on a double date. As I watched Chase rock Rachel to sleep I couldn't help but cry. Knowing that I couldn't let Chase be the father of our child destroyed me inside. I had to let him go. He deserved much bigger things than me and a baby at the age of 17. I couldn't destroy him like that. Due to Chase's super sonic hearing he soon heard my breakdown and came as quick as he could without waking up Rachel.

"What's wrong Bree?" He questioned. " Nothing its just seeing you with Rachel makes me think of how you will be a great father one day" I told truthfully but wanting to scream at him saying it may happen sooner than you think."Really, I'm not that sure I want kids to be honest. What if I went all Spike on them. I could never forgive myself" My face fell at that. But I soon hid it. Chase doesn't want kids. It was then I knew that I had to leave. Chase didn't even want kids so there was no point in me staying. I would leave tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Lab Rats 2  
A troublesome road  
Chapter 2  
Bree's POV  
I had just made up my mind. I was to leave. Tonight. I made up an excuse to Chase using the words elephant and toilet and raced upstairs with my super speed. The first thing I did was run down to the lab. I needed to check 100% that I was pregnant before I did anything hasty. I decided that I would use Eddy as a scan. I stood in front of him and said "I need you to scan me to check if I'm pregnant." Eddy gasped. "Bree Davenport pregnant! Well I never." "Cut the chit chat Eddy and just tell me." Eddy didn't reply. I was about to scream when I saw Eddy flashing lights over me. I drew a sigh of relief. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I then heard a ping noise and I knew Eddy was done. I looked across to the screen. I big bold letters stood the word  
PREGNANT  
I felt all the anxiety flood back to my body. I was 100% pregnant. I thanked Eddy quickly but forgot to tell him not to tell the rest of the family. I raced up to my room and grabbed a duffel bag. I put some of my clothes in, my College fund (10,000). After grabbing my toiletries I raced into Davenports and Tasha's room and into Tasha's wardrobe. I scanned the shelves until I saw then. Tasha's maternity clothes. I grabbed some from each month and stuffed them into the bag. I ran back to my room and dumped my bag on my bed. The last thing I had to do was book the plane ticket. I ordered myself a ticket to England for the next morning. I printed it of and threw it onto the duffel bag. I pushed the bag under my bed so no one could see it. I had decided to wait until everyone was home, say good night, kiss Chase one last time, then sneak out at midnight. I knew my plan was risky but I had no choice. I quickly re did my make up so people wouldn't suspect anything then ran downstairs. As I approached Chase and Rachel I heard Rachel scream. In fact she had been doing that for the last 10 minutes. I scooped Rachel out of Chase's arms and hushed her. She soon started to quieten down until she fell asleep. I looked across to see Chase looking thankfully up at me. I saw him rubbing his forehead. I had forgotten about his super sonic hearing. I hope the crying hadn't been to painful. That's when everyone walked in and Tasha ran towards me and collected Rachel in her arms. Davenport soon followed by giving Rachel a kiss on the forehead. I looked on longingly know that Chase and I could never have that. I walked up to Tasha and Rachel saying goodnight then giving Tasha a huge hug and Rachel a kiss on the cheek. She gurgled. It was beautiful. I then carried on giving everyone else hugs and saying good night. Chase copied my actions and we both went upstairs. Once we were out of view Chase gave me a kiss on the lips. I returned it with passion and sadness knowing it would be our last so I wanted to savour it. The moment soon ended due to Leo and Adam coming upstairs as well. We exchanged more good nights and went our separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Lab Rats 3  
The Troublesome Road  
Chapter 3  
Donald Davenports POV

I looked onwards at Tasha and Rachel. Some how Rachel had managed to fill a huge gap in my heart. I know it sounded mean to the other kids but because they were never truly mine, never called me dad or anything like that I had always yearned for a child I could call my own. And now I head that it made my family complete. Tasha soon snapped me out of my thoughts. "I wonder what Bree and Chase did to get Rachel to fall asleep while we were gone?" Tasha queried. "Well lets find then." I said cheekily. I walked over to Eddy and asked him to show us the surveillance camera for the last 30 mins in the Lab.

ACCESS DENIED

"What!" I couldn't believe it! Eddy had never told me no before. "Eddy tell be why, NOW!" I sternly said. Eddy hmmed and ahhhed for a bit until he said "I want to tell and I don't so to keep me out of trouble, look up the surveillance footage yourself." Eddy seemed comfortable with his answer and he turned himself off. I looked across to Tasha who looked as shocked as I felt. "Take Rachel upstairs while I look at the tapes." I told Tasha. She nodded silently. I watched her leave and the I soon went down to the Lab. When I had reached the Lab I got straight to my task. Once locating the tapes I pushed them into the DVD player. The footage soon started rolling for the last 30 minutes in 4 different areas if the house.

Lounge  
Lab  
Kitchen  
Garden

I studied closely at the lounge footage seeing only Chase there. Looking over the other tapes I saw Bree suddenly appear in the Lab. I heard some talking so I turned up the volume. The following conversation followed out in front of my very eyes.  
"I need you to scan me to check if I'm pregnant." Eddy gasped. "Bree Davenport pregnant! Well I never." Bree looked frustrated. "Cut the chit chat Eddy and just tell me."  
I felt like I was gonna faint. Bree who was like a daughter to me had asked for a pregnancy scan from Eddy. I turned round to face Eddy and ask him some questions.  
"Eddy! What were the results of the pregnancy scan." I felt my stomach churn at the sentence. I secretly hoped that it would be negative but I knew in my heat what the answer would be already. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

BREE DAVENPORT - PREGNANT

It flashed upon the screen and I knew that Bree's life was ruined. I felt venom fill my soul. Who ever had done this to my little Bree was gonna pay.  
"Eddy, who's the father of Bree's child?" In a way I hoped it was that scum bag Ethan. I had always wanted to punch his face in. What happened next would change my view on life forever.

FATHER - CHASE DAVENPORT


	4. Chapter 4

Lab Rats  
The Troublesome Road  
Chapter 4  
Bree's POV

I could here screaming downstairs for an emergency family meeting. This was my chance. If I didn't leave now then I probably never would. I grabbed a piece of paper from my desk and wrote down a short message.

Dearest Family,  
I've run away. Please don't come looking for me. I've done this to make your life easier. Believe me. I'll always love you guys. Especially you Chase. I'll see you again one day.  
Love Bree xxx

I could feel my heart breaking at that letter. I didn't want to harm them but I knew me leaving was for the best. Especially me being pregnant I knew the wouldn't want me around. Pus Chase had even told me that he doesn't want kids so what's the out in me staying to bring him down. I looked around. The last time I would probably ever stand in my room.

I could hear Davenport downstairs growing increasingly loud. "Bree if don't come down here now I'm sending Chase up there to come get you!" I suddenly panicked. If Chase came up here I would never escape. I grabbed my duffel bag and ticket and sprinted to the window. I opened the window looked outside, it was about a 5 metre drop. Knowing I had no other choice I jumped it. The second I left the window I knew I hadn't correctly worked out the height. Falling I closed my eyes and clutched my stomach. As I hit the floor I heard a sickening crack. I blacked out thinking about Chase and our baby.


	5. Chapter 5

Lab Rats  
The Troublesome Road  
Chapter 5 (extra small though! Sorry xxx)  
Chase's POV

I was standing grumpily downstairs next to Adam who looked like he had had 12 hours sleep already. He was wide awake. I assumed it means that he had gone and eaten Power Tablets right before bed. His head really was that thick. I looked across to Davenport who looked angry and sick to his stomach. Weirdly though he kept looking at me with glare so full of hate that it could break the kindest of hearts in a second.

Suddenly we heard the loudest and sickening crack you have ever heard. I looked over at Adam who looked nervous. Davenport looked on to us and spoke "Adam you go outside and look for the source of the crack, Chase you go wake up Bree!" Davenport now even looked like he didn't want to send me, as if he didn't want me going near Bree. Adam and I both left at the same time. I sprinted upstairs up to Bree's room. I knocked gently on the door then walked in. I looked across onto Bree's bed and saw she wasn't there. In her place was a note. Scanning over the lines I felt my heart being ripped out of my body and thrown a million miles away. I heard Adam scream so I walked over to Bree's window. Looking out I felt faint. I saw a limp Bree being cradled by Adam in a ever growing pool of blood. That's when I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Lab Rats  
The Troublesome Road  
Chapter 6  
BREE'S POV

Beep, beep, beep...  
That annoying sound that had been playing in the background for the last 5 minutes was infuriating. I tried to look at where it was coming from and I was met with blinding light and pain. Even trying to open my eyes made my body feel like it was on fire at 100,000,000 degrees! Suddenly I could here shouting going on and the beeping getting faster! What was happening to me? The last voice I heard till I blacked out again was Chase shouting "BREE!"

(REAL WORLD 6 MONTHS GONE BY) (BREES WORLD 5 MINUTES)  
This time I was to keep my eyes open. What was it like 5 minutes since I last tried. At least there no longer was shouting but that stupid beeping noise just kept going. I knew I had to be slow this time. I couldn't risk all the noise. It hurt much. I opened my eyes till there was just a slit open. I could see light but not as bright this rime. Being brave I opened the rest of my eyes fully open untill I could see everything hazily. I turned my head to a crying sound. Careful not to disturb them I listened to their prayer.

"Dear God,  
Please wake up Bree. Its been six months since her accident. Six months of no smiling, talking of love from Bree. I miss her with all my heart. Adam has become silent since he found Bree. Davenport and Tasha have solely focused their life on Rachel, needing the distraction. Leo's become a gothic teenager, never looking on the bright side of things.  
And me, well I've lost my soul mate. But I've also become a father. Bree's now seven months pregnant. Were having a little boy...

"A son?" I couldn't hold it in anymore. My voice sounded hoarse and dry but I didn't care. Chase loved me and we were having a little boy.  
I looked over to Chase who looked at me with tears in his eyes. "Bree?" 'The one and only!" I soon felt a pair of lips on mine and a comforting hand on my ballooning stomach. We're a family.


	7. Chapter 7

Lab Rats  
The Troublesome Road  
Chapter 7

Donald Daveports POV  
Bree was in a coma. Bree was pregnant. Chase and Bree loved each other. I kept on replaying the thoughts in my head. Yet I still couldn't believe them. I looked up around me at what was going on. I had come to the hospital with Chase. This was usually Adams job to accompany Chase to go see Bree but he and Tasha and Rachel had gone to the park. Rachel was the only thing that made Adam happy at the moment. He was so lost. We all were without Bree. I felt sorry for Chase. I truly did. If I was in his position with Tasha I would be a wreck. But no. Chase came here everyday with a positive look on his face.

That's when Chase burst out of Bree's room with the biggest smile on his face I had seen in months. He ran straight to the Dr. while I followed suit. I got there just in time to here what Chase was so happy about.

"Bree's awake!" Chase exclaimed with love in his eyes. I couldn't help it. I burst out crying knowing Bree was OK. I ran after Chase and the Doctor to Bree's room. Sure enough there Bree sat rubbing her stomach as if nothing had happened. I watched with pride as Chase walked over to Bree and placed a kiss oh her fore head then on her stomach. Maybe everything was going to be OK. I knew it was to late to change anything anyway so what was the point about being angry. They loved each other and I couldn't be happier for them. I watched the Doctor perform a few tests on Bree to check she was well again.

"Well Bree your tests are all good so you should be discharged tomorrow morning. But I expect to see you here next month for a ultrasound to check up on your baby." The doctor smiled a content smile then walked out of the room. The second I heard the door click I walked over to Bree and gathered her in the biggest hug imaginable.

"Your OK!" I exclaimed. "Sure am!" Bree smiled back. I looked over to Bree and Chase and saw them looking at each other. Sensing I was interrupting a moment I backed out of the room and grabbed my phone from my pocket. I dialed Tashas number.

"Hello"  
"BREES AWAKE!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Were on our way. I'm gonna pick up Leo on the way."  
"See you in 15"  
"Bye"

Everything was OK. Bree was awake. We would go back to normal. Except I was gonna be Grandfather. I might need to sit down.


	8. Chapter 8

Lab Rats  
The Troublesome Road  
Chapter 8  
Chases POV

I needed to know why. Why she wanted to run away from us. I looked down at Bree as she stared back with worry. Why would she be worried? Hearing the door lock behind me signalled that Davenport had left the room. I turned around to sit in a chair behind me. I knew I had to ask so I went straight to it.

"Why Bree?" I saw Bree start to cry and shake. I instantly regretted asking. I raced over to Bree and held her in a massive hug. I felt her calm down. Soon I started to hear muttering. Pulling away from Bree I looked down at her. Bree opened her mouth to talk.

"You have your whole life ahead of you. Your gonna be the first astronaut lawyer for peaks sake. You don't need to settle down now. It would hold you back. But also you said you don't want kids. Why would I stay around with something you didn't want?" By the end of Bree's speech she was crying and shaking again. I felt like an idiot. What type of guy goes and tells there girlfriend a fear like that. I felt so guilty and responsible for this whole thing. I needed to straighten it out.

"Bree you can never hold me back. Being with you only makes me go further. Your my inspiration in everything. And about the kids thing. I want to have kids I really do. But I'm scared. What if I did go all Spike on them. I really couldn't forgive myself. But that doesn't mean I don't want you or our son. I love you both with all my heart. You don't have to do this alone, Bree" (LOL It's the line from the summary)

Ps. Guys I need you to pick a boys name for the baby

You can pick from

Logan

Or

James


	9. Chapter 9

Lab Rats  
The Troublesome Road  
Chapter 9  
Bree's POV

I had just calmed down enough to look normal when Tasha, Rachel, Leo and Adam burst into my room earning a scream on my part. I wasn't expecting them to arrive now and they had scared me. I was soon engulfed in spine crushing yet loving hug from Adam. I felt drops of water hit my fore head. I looked up to Adam to see him crying. Next was Leo. I was slightly afraid of him though. I knew had become a goth but still all that black gave him this air of death. But I still loved him the same.

After a still loving but more gentle hug from Leo I looked across to Tasha and Rachel. Sitting up I took Rachel and sat her in my lap careful not to squish my stomach. She had grown so big in the six months I had been in a coma. That's when the water works started. Knowing that I would soon be holding my own child and how much you can miss in a blink of an eye really brought me back down to earth. While Rachel sat in my lap Tasha came and gave me a kiss on the fore head. Adam then soon spoke up.

"Hey Bree, I'm glad your alive!" I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Thank You Adam." Adam thought for a minute as if he was trying to remember something. Then the look of realisation went across his face. "Hey Bree have you heard?" "Heard what?" I was confused now. "Chase has been accepted into a NASA training program for 3 years, its a once in a life time opportunity!"

I felt my world come crashing down. I needed to know that he had taken it. I looked over at Chase who had a guilty look in his eye. "So Chase when do you leave?" I was dreading the answer but I knew I couldn't keep him back.

"I'm not going. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our baby. I'm not going to leave you."  
I felt do guilty. This was what I had been trying to avoid by running away.  
"Chase your going and that's final" I felt horrid but it had to be said.  
"I'll go for 1 month. As a tester. They said they'll be happy to do it"

Okay that made me feel slightly better but I knew life would never be the same again.


	10. Chapter 10

Lab Rats  
The Troublesome Road  
Chapter 10  
Bree's POV

It had been 2 days since I had been discharged from the hospital. I had spent all day yesterday in a wheelchair so I could get used to being outside of the bed. Today was the day I would start walking again and the Chase was to leave. I was laying in my bed. Well I should say Chase and I's bed. Yep it turned out while I was in a coma Davenport and Chase had created a room for both be and Chase so we could be together. I had been shown all of it except one section. A door opposite our bed. I couldn't for the life of me figure out what was behind it but Chase assures me it was good. He promised he would show me just before he left.

I could hear Chase stirring next to me so I snuggled up closer to him. I felt little tiny kisses soon being planted on my head while a soothing hand rubbed my stomach. I felt so calm. I started crying. Knowing that Chase wouldn't be here to support me in the next month was terrified. I had only been awake for 36 hours and now my Chase was going. What if something happened while he was away? I was starting to regret my decision in letting him go. Chase started whispering into my hair so I turned to hear him properly.

"I don't have to go if you don't want me to go." Chase said down heartedly. I almost took the offer but I knew it wouldn't be nice. Chase wanted this so bad and it was only a month. He would be home plenty of time before the birth.

"No. Go. It will be amazing plus you will be home in time for the birth."  
Chase nodded and stood up. I felt a small gasp escape my lips. Every time I saw his bare chest it never ceased to amaze me. The way his abbs were perfectly sculptured and toned. It was so sexy. Probably why I as now 7 month pregnant.

"Come on Bree, let me show you your suprise." Chase was smiling and looked like he had tears in his eyes.  
"Roll me the wheelchair then" I was a bit annoyed he hadn't already got it ready for me.  
With a evil smug on his face he shook his head."Oh No. To get your present you must walk!"

I felt scared but I needed to find out about the room so I braved it. I put both feet on the ground and hoisted myself up with great difficulty. After steading myself I slowly took a step then another one then another one. I looked across to Chase who as waiting for me but the door with pure excitement in his expression. Soon I made it. Chase put a blindfold over my eyes then pushed me into the room. I felt the blindfold bro g taken off and Chase wrap his arms around my stomach. As my eyes adjusted to the light they fell on a wooden carved crib. This was a nursery!


	11. Chapter 11

Lab Rats  
The Troublesome Road  
Chapter 11  
Tasha's POV (Bit weird but hope it works)

I looked down at the blanket I was knitting. It was the same style as one I had done for Rachel yet it was blue. I hoped Bree liked it. I remember her distinctly saying when I had showed her Rachel's one for the first time how she would love her children in the future having one. Looking back now I giggled. I should of noticed how after Bree made that comment she looked at Chase. It was love. I soon heard someone start running down the stairs. The second I heard the panicked voice I knew it was Chase.

"Bree's crying uncontrollably and I don't know what to do!" The look on Chases face was of pure fear. I felt my motherly instinct take over instantly. I pushed past Chase and ran straight to where the crying was coming from. I burst into the nursery. I scooped Bree into my arms and started to rock her forwards and backwards.

"Why. Why am I so selfish. Why aren't I packing up his stuff for him to go?" I felt my heart break. Bree had gone through so much for 17 year old girl. All she needed was a break.

"Shh. Shh Honey. Your not selfish. If I was in your position I wouldn't want Donald to leave me. He can stay remember. He's going because you convinced him to.

"That's why your crying?" I looked up to see a distraught Chase standing in the door way.

"Bree you know I don't have to go, I love soooo much I can't express it in words. I was planning on doing this tonight but now is as good as time as any." Knowing what Chase was about to do I stood Bree up a confused Bree and walked into the corner so I wouldn't disturb their moment. Chase had told me about his plans yesterday. Eek! Chase got down onto one knee.

"Bree, I have loved you since we were created. You brought happiness to my day even when we head to run 1,000 miles. I knew in my heart we would be together some day, some how. When Davenport told us about how we weren't truly related me heart swelled. Knowing you loved me back was enough for me to survive on for a lifetime. But now were starting our life together, our son soon to be born, I have never loved anyone quite like you.  
Bree Anna Davenport, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Chase had tears rolling down his eyes the whole way through the speech. They loved each other so much. I looked over to Bree who was creating an ocean. I waited eagerly for her answer yet I already knew it.

"Yes. Yes a million billion times yes!" Chase slid the ring onto Bree's finger, stood up and gave her a passionate kiss. I couldn't keep it in any longer. I let out an incredibly high pitched squeal of delight. Bree and Chase turned round and looked at me. I sprinted across to them and engulfed them in huge hugs.

"Tasha, will you plan our wedding?" Bree asked me with a hopeful glance. I let another big squeal. Chase started laughing while Bree's face paled.

"My water just broke...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Lab Rats

The Troublesome Road

Chapter 12

Chase's POV

What?! No, no ,no! Bree's water couldn't of broke. She's only 7 months pregnant. The baby will die if he's born now. A scream soon broke me out of my inner turmoil. Right now my main priorities are Bree and our son.

"Chase go get Leo to call an ambulance! NOW!" Tasha has switched into over protective yet knows everything mother mode. I knew better than to argue with her so I ran as fast as I could to Leo who was lying asleep on the couch. I pushed him off to wake him up.

"Oww! What was that for?" "Sorry Leo, but it's an emergency. I need you to call an ambulance for Bree. Her water just broke!" I was starting to feel queasy. What if our son didn't survive. He wasn't born yet but I still couldn't imagine a future without him in it anymore. My head started spinning as Leo called 911 explaining what was going on and saying that it was serious because Bree was 2 mo the early. I couldn't take it anymore. My mind blacked out as I hit the floor.

*At the hospital, Bree's been in labour for 4 hours and she is 8cm dilated. Chase is still unconscious*

Bree's POV

Oww, owww ,owww, OWWW! I can't do this without Chase. I'm so scared. Please god bring Chase to me. As I went through another contraction Chase burst through the door. Wow. Thanks God!

"Bree I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." I wanted to ask him some questions but another contraction hit and it was definitely the worst by far. I soon felt a comforting arm rub my abdomen and back while soothing words were whispered into my ear. God I loved Chase. I opened my eyes to see a Doctor standing at the foot of my bed with a grave look on his face.

*PS. I WILL GO A BIT OTT WITH THE REST OF THE STORY!*

"Miss Davenport, its time for you to deliver your son. But I regret to tell you that due to his early arrival and you being in a coma for 6 months has been tough on the little guy and it is highly unlikely he will survive the first few hours. I'm deeply sorry." I felt my heart break. My son was most probably not going to live past his first few hours. I started crying and so did Chase. Our little boy was expected to die. Our little boy. Our little creation. Our son. I knew there was a slight chance though. And that's what is going to get me through the next hour or so. I was gonna give birth to my son and he was gonna survive.

"Nurse I'm ready." Chase looked at me with love and lost hope. He had given up but I hadn't. Chase held my hand all the way done to the delivery room. He never let go once. *Sorry don't want to talk about this bit sooo. I shall skip ahead to Bree having just given birth.* I had done it. Our son was born. I suddenly heard the traumatic sound of frantic screams and beeps. I couldn't hear my baby though... Please tell me he's Ok.


	13. Chapter 13

Lab Rats  
The Troublesome Road  
Chapter 13  
Bree's POV

I watched with tears dripping down my face as the frantically pushed our son out of the room in a portable baby incubator. All I saw of my boy was his frail body getting poked and prodded at from all different angles. I felt Chase snake his arms around my waist while he rested his head on top of mine. I could feel him shaking from all the crying. Our son might not survive. Why wouldn't we be crying? I saw the nurses come to push me into the New mothers unit. I felt Chase let go of my waist and grab my hand instead. As I was pushed down to the room we went past the premature baby unit. I screamed at the nurse.

"Is my baby OK?" I needed to know the truth.

"I'm sorry darling but I don't know, you'll find out do though. Remember prepare yourself for any news." She stopped me in a pasty pink room, gave me a small sad smile and then left. I looked across to Chase. He was sitting in the corner arm chair crying. I carefully got out of the bed, I was very sore, and walked over to him. As I approached him he looked up. I felt my heart break even further than it had already. What I saw would haunt me for the rest of my life. Chase was just a shell. I couldn't see any spark in his eyes. No. They were grey and clouded over. Around his eyes were red rims so large the were tomatoes. Ouch. They must hurt. But then again I probably looked no different. I sat in his lap. His arms soon snaked round my waist.

"Logan." I looked up to see Chase looking at me with puppy eyes. Even without those looks I loved the name instantly.

"I love it. Logan Mason Davenport!" I looked at Chase who was smiling for the first time in ages.

"I love it to!" Ironically that was when the lady with the birth certificate walked in. As Chase and I signed the certificate our family started to walk in. The second I was done I found myself in Tasha's loving arms gaining myself a huge hug and comforting words being whispered into my head. Then the doctor walked in and everyone turned to face him.

"Well little Logan is...


	14. Authors Note

Authors Note -

Hi Guys, I know your all super angry with me for not updating recently. I have two reasons.

1. I've been really ill recently and have not had any energy so have been unable to write.

2. I am edging closer and closer to writers block. I have a few ideas but would really appreciate some ideas PM to me of in a review.

Again I am really sorry and I hope to update soon.

EmrysGleek x


	15. Chapter 14

Lab Rats A.N. I'm sooooo sorry guys! I get that you are all do angry at me but I have only just started to recover from extreme depression, without further ado, it may be short but here is the next chap!

(I do not own Lab Rats)

DOCTORS POV

I hated my job sometimes, I loved being able to save people but I also had to lose people. This was one of those days. My stomach filled with sick as I approached the New Mothers ward. Three families in there were waiting anxiously to find out whether or not their little bundles of joy were safe or not. I looked down at my clipboard. The first baby was 'Logan Mason Davenport'. Hmm cute I thought. I reached the room then opened the door. 6 heads snapped up to my arrival. I could feel my adams apple bob like mad.

"Well little Logan is gonna be okay, he will have problems with his organs in the future but he will survive!" I said in one breath. Before I could even acknowledge their reactions I was swept up in a hug from the mother. She mumbled into my chest

"Thank you for saving my baby!" I guess my job isn't so bad anymore...

An. I know that was rubbish but I really am struggling for ideas, sorry! Well love ya, I will update this month again, I promise! 3 xxx


End file.
